


I'm suddenly standing at the beginning with you

by percyyoulittleshit



Series: Intertwined [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Wedding Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-16
Updated: 2017-05-16
Packaged: 2018-11-01 10:05:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10919604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/percyyoulittleshit/pseuds/percyyoulittleshit
Summary: Growing up neither of them thought they would get a happy ending, heroes usually don't have them but Perseus and Andromeda were the exception and now Percy and Annabeth were following those steps and starting their happily ever after.





	I'm suddenly standing at the beginning with you

**Author's Note:**

> This story has been stuck in my head for so long and I'm finally starting to writing it, I can't say when the next chapter will be posted but it will be posted, mark my words. Is three part story with hopefully an epilogue that would elevate the rating to "E". You have been warned.
> 
> I wanna dedicate this fic to Lauren, I wouldn't be able to write this story without you, thank you so much.

Piper was applying lipstick to her lips while Sally and Hazel worked on her hair but Annabeth was hardly paying attention to them, her brain kept thinking about what was about to happen... in less than an hour she would stop being Annabeth Chase and she would become Annabeth Jackson. In less than an hour, she would be marrying the love of her life. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, trying to keep the butterflies in her belly at bay.

It had been so long since Percy had caused her butterflies but it wasn’t a bad thing, after all, they had been together for almost eight years and known each other for eleven. Percy didn’t give her butterflies anymore but he gave her a feeling of safety, love, home, happiness and that was better than any butterfly. She felt weirdly calm, she never thought this was how she would be feeling moments away from her wedding, like any bride she had her bridezilla moments but they didn’t last long, not when they usually ended in Percy’s arms, his voice soothing the stress away, joking how they could elope in any moment, how the only thing that matters was their love.      

“You look beautiful, honey.” Sally’s voice brought her back from her thoughts, her future mother-in-law had tears in her eyes. Annabeth looked at her reflection in the mirror, two beautiful braids worked as a headband and they ended in a messy bun with small white flowers braided into it, Piper had given her a beautiful but minimal makeover, hints of gold framed her eyelids, her lips had a peachy color on them and her cheeks were covered in light pinks and she looked, well, she looked like the blushing bride she wasn’t. “But you are missing something.”

Annabeth was confused for a moment but Sally pulled a box and opened it to reveal a bracelet, Annabeth gasped, it was absolutely beautiful, made of a chain of teardrop shaped silver charms with little sapphires on it.

“Paul gave me this as a wedding present and now I want you to wear if for your wedding.” Sally took her hand and locked the bracelet around her wrist. “Something blue and something borrowed.”

“Sally I can’t-”

The older woman smiled at her, Annabeth noticed who Percy had gotten his smile from, not the smirk everybody knew but the smile he rarely showed, the one he only reserved for moments that he wanted to remember forever.  “You can and you will Annabeth, you don’t want to piss off your mother-in-law, do you?”

 _Mother-in-law_ , words so simple but words that made Annabeth’s heart pound happily. For as long as she remembered she had always wanted a maternal figure but Athena was above simple mortal things as showing affection and her stepmother was a good mother, except not for her. But Sally Jackson had smiled at her and taken her into her family even before she and Percy were a we. She had made sure Annabeth had someone she could rely on. Something that Sally had told her on a cold night, back when Percy was missing, came to her mind ‘ _It doesn’t matter how your story and Percy’s ends, one thing is sure: you will always have me in your life_ ’ From lunch dates to broadway musicals to gallery openings to even girl nights with movies and popcorn when Paul and Percy were out of town, Sally had made her feel like if she was her daughter, always including her in family activities, from family pictures to trips, Annabeth was always included no questions asked. And now this wonderful woman stood in front her like a mother with her daughter on her wedding day and finally Annabeth would be part of her family.

“I wouldn’t even dream about it,” she said and Sally squeezed her hand. “Are you going to see Percy now?”

Sally nodded. “Soon, I just want to see you one last time, gotta tell Percy how beautiful his bride looks.” Sally took her hands with hers. “You are the most beautiful bride I’ve ever seen Annabeth Chase.”

Annabeth was trying to keep her tears at bay, Piper would get very mad if she ruined her makeup before the ceremony even started. “Next time we talk I’ll be Annabeth Jackson.”

Sally couldn’t hide her surprise but her eyes were shining with happiness. “You are taking his last name?”

“How couldn’t I?” She and Percy never really talked about her taking his last name and Percy would never ask her to give up her last name but she didn’t really feel like she was giving up something, Annabeth Chase would always be a part of her and definitely would always be a part of her work life but Annabeth Jackson was a new beginning in a way, it was the start of her happily ever after with Percy.   

“Does he know?” She could hear the happiness in Sally’s voice.

“Is gonna be his wedding present.”

Sally hugged her. “Thank you.”

“Thank you for letting me be a part of your family.”

Sally wiped her tears. “I have to go and check how the groom is doing. Gods my baby boy is getting married.” She smiled at Annabeth “Do you want me to pass him a message?”

“See you at the end of the aisle.” The older woman nodded before leaving the room, not before giving her a quick hug.

“So you _are_ taking his last name.” Piper’s voice made her jump, she had completely forgotten she and Hazel were in the room. “Leo so owes me twenty bucks.”

Hazel was shaking her head at Annabeth, in a ‘ _what can you do_ ’ way making Annabeth laugh. “To be honest there wasn’t really the option of not taking his last name, you know? I guess a part of me always knew it would happen eventually.”

“And as your best friend, I knew that,.” Piper said while putting on her earrings.

Piper and Hazel had finished getting ready while she talked with Sally. The grey dresses looked beautiful on them: Flowy grey dresses that were knee length but with different tops according to the girls’ taste, Piper’s had a not that low cut halter neck while Hazel’s was a little more modest with a sleeveless round neck. Piper’s hair was in a half updo while Hazel’s curls were wild and free, both of them wearing a small white flower crown.

“Are you sure being  a daughter of Aphrodite didn’t help you with that?” Hazel said making Piper stick her tongue out at her.

Piper winked at the younger girl. “I’m the maid of honor for a reason, my dear Hazel.”

Annabeth looked at her best friends and took their hands. “You guys look beautiful.”

“Look who’s talking.” Hazel said smiling at her.

“You look absolutely stunning, Annabeth.” Piper squeezed her hand. “Percy is gonna be speechless when he sees you.” 

Hazel nodded. “I’ll be absolutely devastated if he doesn’t cry.” 

“And I’m gonna be ten bucks poorer if he doesn’t.”

“Oh my gods Piper! Is there something you didn’t bet about?”

“How beautiful you would look because we all knew there wouldn’t be words enough to describe you.”

Annabeth hugged them tightly, she couldn’t put into words how having them there with her, moments away from the most important day of her life meant to her, she could only hope the hug was enough for them to get how much they meant to her. “I’m so happy you guys are here with me.”

“We wouldn’t be anywhere else.” 

Annabeth felt tears coming out of her eyes and she blinked a few times trying to keep them in. “You guys are gonna make me ruin my makeup even before I get to walk the aisle.”

“Speaking of, we probably should start going to the ceremony, it’s almost time.” 

“But before that.” Piper gave Annabeth a little box. “You already have the something blue and the something borrowed, it’s time for your something new.”

Annabeth opened the box to find a beautiful pair of diamond earrings, made of a crescent of small diamonds that ended in a slightly bigger teardrop shaped stone that shined beautiful when the light hit it. Annabeth was left speechless. “Guys, I can’t accept this.”

“It’s not only from us.” Hazel said. “It’s from the rest of the seven and before you say it’s too expensive, only the big stones are diamonds, the little ones are swarovski.”

“ _Only!?_ ” Annabeth laughed in disbelief. “This is too much.” 

“It’s never too much when it comes to you.” Piper smiled at her best friend. “You and Percy are finally getting your happy ending and we all decided that we needed to spoil you guys, besides you didn’t let us go big on your bachelorette party so we decided to go big on your wedding.” 

“You guys kidnapped me and took me to Paris for a weekend, how is that not going big?”

“Rachel already had the private jet and we had my dad’s free hotel room he got in an Oscar’s party gift bag, it wasn’t really that much.”

Annabeth blinked a few times, she usually forgot how rich Piper and Rachel were and how money wasn’t really that important for them, they could go to really not spend almost anything in months to just fly her to Paris like it was nothing. Is not like she wasn’t rich herself, the Chase family was very wealthy but she never really felt like she was part of them, she had run away at the age of seven and excluding her boarding school in New York City, her dad hadn’t really paid for her expenses and she hasn’t really asked for money, she didn’t really even know the magnitude of her family’s wealth until she reunited with Magnus when she was seventeen.

“I just hope this is the only wedding present I get from you.”

“Oh it is, don’t worry.”

Hazel opened the door while Piper took Annabeth’s bouquet, holding out for her. “Are you ready future Mrs. Jackson?”

Annabeth took the bouquet from her hands. “Never been more ready for something in my life.” She interlocked arms with her best friends and started walking to the start of her happily ever after.


End file.
